wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Farsight
Farsight was a female NightWing with black scales and eyes . She was Starflight and Fierceteeth's mother, although the two had different fathers. Her one named mate is Mastermind, although she had one other unnamed one, whom she had Fierceteeth's egg with. She died several years before the events of The Dark Secret, while trying to help a SeaWing who had been attacked by two SkyWing soldiers, but was killed in the process. This hints that Starflight's mother was not stupid as Morrowseer stated, but rather kindhearted and brave, even to the point of risking her own life and her reputation to save a dragon from a different tribe that she did not know. She seems to be easily forgiving, as Secretkeeper describes when meeting Farsight before sneaking to the rainforest in ''Moon Rising'''' : "I'll apologize tomorrow. She'll forgive me. Farsight is like that." Biography Pre-Series Farsight tried to help a SeaWing that was attacked by two SkyWings and was unfortunately killed in the process. The Dark Secret Morrowseer stated that Starflight's mother had been stupid, and died while trying to help a SeaWing fight off some SkyWings. Morrowseer also claimed that Starflight "didn't get his brains from her," but she may not have been as stupid as Morrowseer thought. Moon Rising In the prologue, Farsight and Mastermind see Secretkeeper running to the Rainforest tunnel to watch Moonwatcher hatch. Farsight remembers that this was the day Secretkeeper's egg was supposed to hatch before it cracked (she was told a lie about Moon's egg) and tries to comfort Secretkeeper about it. This has the opposite effect, however, because Secretkeeper yells at Farsight about how she has two living children, one of them being hailed by the Talons of Peace. Farsight seemed very shook by this comment, but Secretkeeper thinks to herself that Farsight would probably forgive her by the next day. Prisoners Farsight was in the hatchery watching Starflight's egg and taking care of it (or as Fierceteeth described it, mooning over it) when Morrowseer came in to take the egg for the prophecy. Farsight didn't want to give the egg to him, so Fierceteeth offered to be taken, but Morrowseer rejected the offer. Fierceteeth was shown to be jealous of how Starflight's egg was getting all the attention. It is revealed that Farsight had another mate, Fierceteeth's father, who died before Fierceteeth hatched. Family Tree Quotes ''"What if something happens to my egg while I'm gone? It's so close to hatching now." "But… right now? Won't I get to meet my dragonet? Can't we let the egg hatch here and give it to the Talons of Peace later? She could grow up with us, and then we could send her to the continent in a few years. Wouldn't that be better, to raise her like a real NightWing?" "Fierceteeth, you're only two years old. You'll get to the mainland one day. And when your little sibling hatches we'll have plenty of time together as a family." Trivia *She faced quite some loathing from Fierceteeth for neglecting her attention and giving it to Starflight's egg. *Her name rhymes with her son, Starflight's. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold FarsightTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing IMG_20160415_135232.jpg|Farsight by RainWing Artist FarsightByTime.jpeg|By Time NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing farsight_by_shinyuumbreon-db98u7n.png|Farsight by ShinyUumbreon|link=http://shinyuumbreon.deviantart.com/art/Farsight-680656883 References de:Farsight fr:Voyante pl:Dalekowzroczna ru:Глазаста Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Mentioned in DS Category:MR Characters Category:Prisoners Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased